


Fond

by onotherflights



Series: Prompt fills & Ficlets [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: “Would you believe me if I said that your lap is softer than my pillow?”





	Fond

**Author's Note:**

> another sleepy cuddly prompt. Thanks anon!

“Would you believe me if I said that your lap is softer than my pillow?” **  
**

Yuri’s eyes narrowed. He looked down at Otabek, who was staring up at him with sleepy eyes. He looked younger in the glimmering white TV light, tired from training and half asleep mid netflix binge. The way that Yuri’s fingers were softly carding through his hair and gently scratching his hairline definitely wasn’t helping. He was going to fall asleep right there, on the sofa, with his head in Yuri’s lap.

“No, I wouldn’t,” Yuri answered, thumb tracing the edge of his full lips. “I’d think you’re just sucking up.”

Otabek’s eyes closed, the warm brown of them hidden away, but his mouth curved in a smirk.

“Just let me be sleepy and fond, Yura.”

Yuri’s pink lip went between his teeth. On the TV, a group of friends sat around in a brightly lit living room, sort of like they were now. Only, they didn’t really have that many friends. Rinkmates that were more or less family, sure. They had each other, though, and that was worth all the catchy theme songs and pre-recorded audience laughter.

“Fond?”

Otabek just hummed low in response, almost a purr. He brushed his nose against Yuri’s wrist, making him chuckle.

“You’re worse than Potya,” Yuri murmured. At the mention of her name, the cat had no reaction from her place resting on Otabek’s stomach. Yuri was beginning to suspect she was already asleep and Otabek was well on his way.

Yuri just kept stroking through his hair, eyes alternating between the TV and his boyfriend falling asleep in his lap. When he really was out, his lips softly parted and soft breath passing between them, Yuri didn’t have the heart to wake him. He laid his head back and watched the show through half-closed eyes. He did his best not to laugh when there was a funny moment, not wanting to disturb the quiet.

By the time Netflix asked if he was still there, all three of them were fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> don't miss out on all the foolery on tumblr! It's the same name, of course. I always say feel free to say hi but don't be a broken egg yolk actually say hi to me pls. Love y'all!


End file.
